Shoot Me Before You Go
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Soonyoung dan Jihoon menulis lagu baru untuk album kedua mereka, suatu malam saat tur dunia Seventeen di Amerika. Di kamar hotel. Hanya berdua. "Jihoon itu seksi. Dia istriku dan aku suaminya." — Soonyoung. (SOONHOON/Slash/Canon/Idol!AR/NC-17/Oneshot/Completed)


**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainmet. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Amerika, dini hari. Ketigabelas anggota Seventeen baru saja menyelesaikan satu dari serangkaian tur dunia yang mereka miliki, yaitu konser Diamond Edge. Masing-masing mereka mendorong dirinya jatuh ke sofa dengan helaan napas kasar. Meski lelah, semuanya itu rasanya terbayar karena mereka sangat puas dan terharu dengan jumlah penggemar yang datang ke acara; itu sangat melebihi bayangan.

Jisoo menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Jeonghan sementara Minghao menahan kantuknya dengan membaca buku.

"Kerja bagus, semua. Mari kita menjadi Seventeen yang lebih solid dan bisa diandalkan oleh para Carats. Hwaiting!" Seungcheol menyemangati meski lesu.

Mereka melakukan tradisi tos dengan bersambungan jempol dan bernyanyi Smile Flower.

* * *

 **Shoot Me Before You Go**

 _-Azura Eve-_

 **Lenght** : Oneshot

 **Pairing** : Soonhoon/Soonyoung x Jihoon

 **Genre(s)** : HHJJ, Humor, Romance.

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Summary** : Soonyoung dan Jihoon menulis lagu baru untuk album kedua mereka, suatu malam saat tur dunia Seventeen di Amerika. Di kamar hotel. Hanya berdua.

.

.

 **Tag(s)** : Alternate-Reality, which is this fict is canon; gentle!Soon, whiny!Hoon; slash (mxm).

 **Trigger(s)** : romance-romance-romance; dry-humor; annoying!Kwan; cheesie, I dare to swear!

.

.

.

 **NOTE**

Kalau mau cari plot nggak usah susah-susah baca sampai habis. Ini fik isinya cuma porno. Dan keju. Dan porno lagi. Trigger tambahan buat jomblo; Soonhoon-nya pacaran terus, lol. Mereka di sini ena-ena, kalau kata anak zaman jigeum. Hosyi kelewat pacarable anjr. Gue juga nggak tahu kenapa kuat nulisnya, tapi anak-anak gue itu (re: Soonhoon) emang bikin kepala hampir pecah, dah. Pingin nggak ngebayangin tapi terlanjur kebayang. *emot lelah*

* * *

Manajer mereka melempar pesta di pusat kota bersama para staf. Jadi, mereka ditinggal untuk beristirahat penuh karena besok lusa, mereka harus kembali terbang. Kunci kamar dititip ke petugas hotel dan Seungcheol dikirimi pesan dari salah satunya. Pembagian kamarnya adalah Vernon dengan Minghao, Seungcheol dengan Seungkwan dan Jihoon, Mingyu dengan Junhui, Wonwoo dengan Jeonghan, Jisoo dengan Soonyoung, dan Seokmin dengan Chan. "Biarkan aku tidur dengan Jisoo, Won."

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa banyak berpikir.

"Kenapa ada yang bertiga?" Chan bertanya.

"Kamarnya tipe _luxury_."

Karena sudah terlalu lelah, beberapa dari mereka bersiap pergi ke kamar masing-masing sebelum Soonyoung bertanya, "Tadi pembagiannya, siapa yang malam ini tidur dengan Jihoon?"

"Aku dan Seungkwan." jawab Seungcheol.

Jihoon anteng main ponsel sambil jalan, tapi matanya melirik Soonyoung sesekali. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan kalau dia mau bertukar teman sekamar. Jadi Soonyoung menahan bahu Seungcheol yang akan memutar kunci kamarnya, "Seungcheol Hyeong, bisakah aku bertukar kamar denganmu dan Seungkwan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh membahas lirik lagu dengan Jihoon-ah."

"Kalau aku tidak mau membuatnya panjang karena ini sudah malam, tapi coba tanyakan pada Seungkwan."

"Seungkwan, kamu gabung ke kamar Chan dan Seokmin, ya?"

"Tidak. Dia berisik."

Seokmin tampak keberatan, "Memangnya aku seberisik apa?! Tidak lihat ya, kamu sendiri bahkan lebih berisik?" tapi Chan menimpali protesnya dengan: "Aku juga tidak mau sekamar dengan Dokyeom."

"Ini sudah malam dan aku malas berdebat jadi kau, Vernon, tidur dengan Seokmin, Chan denganku dan Seungkwan, Wonwoo ke kamar Minghao." Seungcheol menukas.

"Ah, tidak. Pokoknya tidak. Aku mau tidur bersama Jihoonie."

Jihoon tampak risih dipeluk-peluk Seungkwan, tapi anak itu memang tebal muka jadi bukannya menjauh dia malah memeluk lebih erat.

"Hei, aku sekamar untuk mengerjakan proyek!" Soonyoung meminta dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Bertukarlah, Kwan. Ini demi album baru." Seungcheol mengintervensi dengan sebuah ancaman.

Seungkwan menggeleng. Dia merosot ke karpet, mulai berguling-guling dan menarik kaki Jihoon yang diam. "Tetap tidak mau."

Soonyoung berkata, "Ya sudah, aku pinjam dua jam bersama Jihoon, baru nanti aku akan ke kamar kalian untuk bertukar lagi."

Seungkwan mau melakukannya setelah Soonyoung memberi satu buket es krim besar dengan tiga lapis rasa.

* * *

Jihoon mencium bibir Soonyoung setibanya di kamar. "Kamu terlalu kentara."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, memberi jarak untuk mereka berdua. Dia menyikat rambut Jihoon dengan jari-jarinya. "Bukannya kamu yang minta pada _ku_?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, sih."

Soonyoung entah kenapa kesal, dan dia bergerak menggelitiki perut pacarnya. Mereka berhenti saat Jihoon memekik minta disudahi dan memukul bahu Soonyoung cukup keras untuk membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh. Jihoon berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk di atasnya, dia melambai, mengundang Soonyoung untuk turut ke sana.

"Ei, sampai kapan mau main kucing-kucingan?" tanyanya, cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka merasa aneh dengan hubungan kita. Lagipula publikasi itu tidak penting karena kamu tahu aku tidak menyukai siapapun kecuali kamu, 'kan?"

Mereka memang merahasiakannya dari anggota yang lain. Soal mereka pacaran hanya mereka, kakak Soonyoung, dan ayah-ibu mereka yang tahu. Kakak perempuan Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi saat pertama kali Jihoon dikenalkan Soonyoung, tapi dia tidak pernah melarang karena dia tahu adiknya tidak melihat perempuan seperti dia melihat Jihoon. Jadi karena itu Soonyoung tidak pernah dengan jelas menunjukkan perasaan di depan publik. Dia tidak akan memeluk Jihoon erat karena selain Jihoon kurang suka sentuhan berlebihan, mereka telah sepakat tanpa saling berbicara.

Bukan berarti Soonyoung tidak ingin mengklaim Jihoon. Sejak kecil, Soonyoung selalu posesif pada semua kepunyaannya. Hanya saja ini masih Korea, belum Belanda!

Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon ke tengah ranjang, menyentuh pipinya, dan mengambil ciuman-ciuman kecil dari bibirnya. Mereka tidur bersisian dengan saling berhadapan. Jihoon menangkup wajah pacarnya dan membalas ciuman Soonyoung di tangan laki-lakinya.

Mungkin Soonyoung tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya di atas panggung, tapi malam ini, dia bisa menghadiahi Jihoon banyak ciuman yang tidak bisa dia berikan di waktu-waktu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon bangun dengan semangat. "Mari lanjutkan pekerjaan kemarin. Aku sedang punya banyak inspirasi."

"Aku percaya. Kamu tidak pernah mengecewakan." Soonyoung berkomentar.

"Lagu ini pasti akan jadi fenomenal!"

Jihoon melonggarkan urat yang kaku dan turun dari ranjang. "Kita harus cepat mandi." Dia melirik jam, "Sekarang sudah sepertiga pagi dan berkeringat akan membuat kita sakit."

Soonyoung memerhatikan Jihoon yang melepas celananya dengan sangat lambat. Dia tidak tahu apakah laki-laki itu sengaja atau dia hanya kelelahan. "Mau kubantu tidak?" tanyanya, basa-basi.

Jihoon memberikan pandangan datar.

"Jihoon. Kalau bisa aku mau kamu berhenti memakai celana pendek atau baju-baju berpotongan leher rendah. Jangan pernah perlihatkan badanmu ke orang-orang."

"Itu bukan keinginanku, oke." Jihoon membalas, "Kalau mau protes, bilang ke stylist Noona untuk mengganti gayaku?"

Soonyoung mengetukkan lidah, "Kamu tahu aku tidak bisa meminta yang seperti itu. Aku bukan Presdir Sungsoo."

Jihoon tertawa. Dia sudah selesai melepas bajunya dan melempar mereka ke pojok ruangan. Dia berjalan percaya diri dengan badannya yang nudis tanpa kain.

"Mau gantian, atau mandi bersamaku?"

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Tunggu aku, Jihoon!" Soonyoung menyusulnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang pintunya sengaja tidak ditutup.

* * *

"Kamu kenapa?"

Jihoon bertanya, karena muka Soonyoung mirip tomat dan laki-laki itu menyembunyikannya di balik tangan.

"Malu."

Muka Jihoon ikutan merah. "Ya sudah, sana tunggu di luar sampai aku selesai."

"... Tidak mau."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Mandi bersama."

"Kalau begitu lepas bajumu." Jihoon berkata.

Soonyoung menggeleng.

Dia mengambil selang air dan menyemprot pacarnya sampai basah. Soonyoung gelagapan dan saat Jihoon sudah berhenti menyemprotnya, dia membuka mata. "Aku jadi basah, kan."

Jihoon menyeringai: "Sekarang kamu mau tidak mau harus membuka baju."

Soonyoung menghela napas. Dia menarik kausnya dan membuka ikat pinggang pelan-pelan. Jihoon sudah masuk ke dalam bathtub, melihat punggung pacarnya yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Jangan intip, Jihoon!"

"Bodoh. Aku bahkan sudah pernah melihatnya beberapa kali."

Mereka sering mandi bersama di hari-hari pelatihan dulu. Kaubayangkan saja, satu rumah dengan isi tigabelas kepala, dan mereka harus menghemat waktu sebaik mungkin. Soonyoung selalu menjadi orang yang mandinya seperti bebek, dan Jisoo adalah bajingan karena dia mandi sangat santai dan membuat antrean panjang mengular. Tapi waktu itu mereka belum pacaran. Tentu saja Soonyoung mengantisipasi hari ini karena itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka mandi bersama setelah punya hubungan khusus.

"Sekarang ini rasanya berbeda."

"Jangan konyol. Cepat masuk sini."

Soonyoung bergabung di dalam bathtub saat Jihoon mundur untuk berbagi sedikit ruang. Jihoon menyuruhnya selonjor, dan dia duduk di pangkuan pacarnya. Tangan mereka bergenggaman sebentar.

Jihoon mengambil sampo dan mencuci rambutnya, lalu menghadap pacarnya untuk mencucikan rambutnya. Soonyoung tampak seperti induk hamster dengan pipi yang penuh, sangat lucu dan membuat Jihoon sangat terhibur. Dia terkekeh aneh saat merasa sangat dimanja oleh Jihoon.

"Kupikir sampo hotel baunya lebih enak daripada sampo kita di asrama."

"Tentu saja. Yang kita punya kan sampo kiloan. Itu lebih cocok untuk dipakai mencuci bulu domba!"

Jihoon bangun dan berjalan ke bawah pancuran. Dia menyetel suhu ke hangat-hangat kuku, lalu berjongkok di bawahnya untuk menghilangkan busa di rambut. Dia mengambil sabun untuk menggosok badannya, lengannya, sampai daun telinganya.

Soonyoung mengusap perut Jihoon yang penuh sabun. Jari tengahnya selancar di pusar Jihoon dan dia menulis pola acak-acakan di atasnya. Jihoon menggeliat tidak nyaman, "Biarkan aku selesai mandi dulu."

Soonyoung tidak mau mendengar. Dia meremas penis pacarnya yang jatuh. Pelan-pelan membuat gerakan seperti memompa sampai dia merasakan Jihoon terbangun dan hidup di dalam genggamannya.

"Di mana kamu menyentuh?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab kecuali fokus membantu pacarnya mendapatkan pelepasan. Jihoon meremas pahanya dan menyebut nama Soonyoung dengan suara yang berat hingga dia merasa terpicu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Soonyoung menggigit telinga pacarnya dengan bibir sambil menggesekkan kelaminnya yang mulai keras ke punggung Jihoon.

Ejakulasi pertama Jihoon hari itu lepas di tangan Soonyoung yang terampil.

"Brengsek."

* * *

Karena stylist Noona baru akan kembali pagi hari dan mereka tidak punya pakaian lain di kamar itu, mereka langsung mengambil piyama dan memakainya daripada kedinginan.

Soonyoung tidak menggunakan atasan karena dia lebih banyak bertelanjang dada saat tidur.

Jihoon menangkup rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dan membalut tubuhnya dengan baju mandi. Kemudian dia duduk di ranjang, menyetel lagu Pretty U dan membanting punggung yang lelah ke tumpukan bantal. Soonyoung duduk di meja, sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Jangan tidur sampai rambutmu kering, Ji."

"Hmm."

Saat Pretty U mencapai chorus, Soonyoung hiper menarikan koreografi lagu tersebut. "Aku membuat koreografi ini untukmu (dibantu Yeojin Noona). Satu di pipi kanan dan satu di pipi kiri, lalu dua di dekat rambut. Karena aku mencintaimu dan kamu sangat imut."

Jihoon melirik pacarnya dan muntah imajinatif tapi sebenarnya dia sangat senang.

Soonyoung menggantung handuknya kembali ke kamar mandi dan bergabung dengan Jihoon di ranjang. "Uji?" Dia mencolek paha Jihoon yang memejamkan mata. "Katanya mau lanjut membuat lagu?"

Jihoon bangun seperti nyawanya ditarik tiba-tiba. "Aku lupa!"

Itu adalah proyek duet mereka. Soonyoung yang mengusulkannya pada Bumzu ketika pria itu memberi tantangan pada Seventeen untuk membuat penampilan kembali mereka punya konsep bertentangan daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka punya beberapa bulan lagi, tapi Jihoon tidak pernah menjadi santai karena setengah-setengah tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

Sebenarnya Jihoon nyaris mencegah Soonyoung karena dia beralasan bahwa motifnya terlalu jelas. Kalau memang mau, Soonyoung harusnya menanyakan tentang lagu solonya, Hurricane, untuk mendapat tempat di album baru. Akan tetapi laki-laki itu menolak dengan tegas. Dia bilang, meski hanya sekali, dia ingin menegaskan bahwa Jihoon sudah ada yang punya dan orang-orang harus berhenti genit pada pacarnya. Jihoon melihatnya membuat peruntungan; Bumzu keras kepala, tapi debat itu dimenangkan Soonyoung entah bagaimana caranya.

Lusa lalu mereka mendapatkan ide tentang konsep dan genre lagu. Jihoon akan menulis liriknya setelah dia punya banyak inspirasi. Soonyoung memberinya ruang untuk bekerja sebab Jihoon tidak bisa bekerja dalam kondisi tertekan dan suasana tidak kondusif. Jihoon bermaksud menamai bayinya (Benar, dia selalu menganggap lagu baru adalah bayinya.) dengan Shoot Me. Soonyoung mengatakan bahwa judul tersebut terlalu ringkas dan menambahkan 'Before You Go' di belakangnya.

Soonyoung menyanyikan lirik rap-nya coba-coba, ketika Jihoon membuat susunan kasar yang akan mereka sisipkan dalam lagu baru tersebut. "Ke marilah, Jihoon." Soonyoung mematikan ponsel, Jihoon menyingkirkan gitar dan naik ke pangkuan pacarnya yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Mereka berciuman lagi, kali ini lebih rakus dan sangat membutuhkan.

Jihoon mengakhiri ciuman mereka, beranjak dari pangkuan pacarnya untuk meraih ponsel. "Aku lapar. Mau makan sesuatu yang ringan." katanya. "Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Roti melon saja."

"Mana yang lebih kausuka antara kopi dan teh?"

Soonyoung meremas tangan Jihoon yang gelayutan di pundaknya, "Aku suka teh."

"Kamu mau secangkir teh?" Jihoon bertanya. Setelah mendapat anggukan, dia pergi ke mesin pencari untuk menerjemahkan pesanannya—harus diingat jika dia bukan Jisoo atau Vernon—lalu dia menelepon layanan hotel dan menyebutkan rincian pesanan: "Satu buket ayam goreng salad, dua bungkus roti melon, satu cangkir teh hangat, dua botol air mineral, dan soda kaleng!"

Soonyoung menaikkan alis, "Kamu ada pesan soda?"

"Hu-uh."

Soonyoung memarahinya saat Jihoon selesai membuat panggilan. "Ini masih sangat _pagi_ , Jihoon! Soda? Apa kamu mau membuat lambungmu rusak?"

"Hanya sekaleng." Jihoon bernegosiasi, tangannya menyumbat telinga karena Soonyoung sangat berisik. Itu tidak seperti Soonyoung yang biasanya, karena semua anggota di Seventeen tidak ada yang tidak suka soda.

"Bagaimana kalau soda hilang saja dari dunia jadi kamu tidak usah minum-minum yang seperti itu lagi."

Jihoon melotot, seolah-olah dia sedang menonton film tragedi. "Tidak. Tidak boleh! Kalau itu terjadi, aku pasti akan menangis."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu mereka diketuk dan petugas hotel bertopi rendah menyerahkan pesanannya. Jihoon bertanya berapa biayanya, lalu mengeluarkan uang dan tip untuk si petugas. Jihoon memang selalu mentraktir anggota dan Soonyoung pasti masuk hitungan. Soonyoung memandangnya, "Kapan-kapan biarkan aku yang bayar karena aku malu ditraktir terus-terusan oleh pacarku."

"Baiklah."

Jihoon membuka tutup kaleng soda seperti dia menemukan harta karun. Soonyoung menggigit roti melon dan menyuruh Jihoon makan pelan-pelan karena dia tersedak tulang ayam. "Apa kamu selapar itu?" tanyanya. Padahal mereka baru saja makan prasmanan hotel sebelum kembali ke kamar; namun kemudian dia ingat jika selera makan Jihoon sangat besar mengenyampingkan badannya yang mungil.

Seperempat jam kemudian, Jihoon meminum air karena dia selesai dengan makanannya.

"Jihoon." panggil Soonyoung. "Kamu kedinginan?"

Jihoon memasukkan ujung tangannya ke dalam lengan piyama. "Sedikit."

"Mau yang hangat-hangat, tidak?"

* * *

Kamar mereka sekarang terdengar sangat erotis karena hanya ada suara dua manusia yang bertukar desahan.

Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon melanjutkan kegiatan saat mereka mandi bersama tadi. Piyama Jihoon acak-acakan, dan celananya sudah terbang ke lantai semenjak dilucuti pacarnya. Macam-macam ekspresi bercampur di wajah Jihoon; Soonyoung tengah mengulum miliknya di dalam mulut yang tersenyum main-main.

Badan Jihoon membusur saat dia mendekati batasnya. Tangannya meremas bantal kuat-kuat karena sensasi melandanya seperti badai Katrina. "Le-lepas." Dia mendorong kepala Soonyoung menjauh tapi usahanya hanyalah usaha karena tenaganya copot dan Soonyoung memegang pinggulnya terlalu kuat. Pada akhirnya, Jihoon merengek ingin pipis dan dia terbang ke awan beberapa detik setelahnya. Soonyoung menjauh dari pacarnya yang menjemput putih sambil kejang-kejang.

Soonyoung menelan cairan mani Jihoon dan tertawa seperti idiot. "Aku tidak heran kenapa penggemar cewek suka sekali menyebutmu manis karena kenyataannya kamu memang begitu. Jihoon itu rasanya manis-manis, sedikit sepat."

"Jorok." ujar Jihoon saat napasnya kembali netral dan dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

Soonyoung menyingkirkan bantal dari wajah pacarnya, tersenyum. "Jangan tutupi wajahmu. Aku sedang melihatnya."

Jihoon memukul kepalanya dengan bantal, berulang-ulang sampai Soonyoung minta ampun. Sekarang posisi mereka berdua sedang duduk. "Sini." Soonyoung menepuk paha dalamnya untuk menyuruh Jihoon meletakkan kepalanya di situ. Jihoon melakukannya tanpa menjawab.

Dia mengusap perut Soonyoung yang sedikit gendut. Anak itu mungkin terlihat proporsional jika massa dan tinggi tubuhnya dibandingkan, tapi dia punya sedikit bantalan lemak di perut dan pipinya. "Seperti hamster."

Soonyoung cemberut, "Tidak apa-apa. Hamster kan lucu."

"Sana diet dan pergi ke gym seperti Seungcheol."

"Aku baru selesai mengulum kelaminmu dan sekarang kau menyebutkan nama cowok lain di depanku? Wah, gila kamu, Ji."

Jihoon mendengus, "Aku mau punya pacar yang punya perut seperti cokelat kotak, lebih bagus lagi yang seperti Siwon Seonbae."

Soonyoung kelihatan tidak suka meskipun Jihoon mengatakannya dengan maksud bercanda. Dia menurunkan celana piyamanya setengah paha, lalu mengangkang di depan wajah pacarnya. Jihoon sedikit terkejut saat ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan katup penis Soonyoung yang merah muda.

"Soonyoung?"

"Hisap."

"Apa kamu marah?" Jihoon terpana. Kwon Soonyoung gampang sekali dipanas-panasi.

Soonyoung menusuk-nusuk pipi Jihoon dengan penisnya. Jihoon bangun, lalu mengarahkan mulutnya ragu-ragu ke selangkangan pacarnya. "Aku belum pernah melakukan _blowjob_." Dia mengerang.

Seperti perkataannya, Jihoon memang sangat amatir untuk urusan tersebut. Dia memulai dengan canggung sampai harus menggunakan dua tangannya karena Soonyoung begitu keras. Jihoon mencium perpanjangan Soonyoung, menjilat ujungnya yang tumpul, dan memasukkan semuanya ke mulut saat dia sudah merasa nyaman. Beberapa kali Soonyoung mengaduh saat gigi anak itu tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan kelaminnya yang keluar-masuk.

Tapi Jihoon berniat main-main sedikit jadi dia sengaja menggigit ujung penis pacarnya dan hanya bertanya "Kenapa?" dengan lagak yang polos saat Soonyoung protes, "Pakai bibirmu, Ji, jangan gigimu."

.

Jihoon menarik kelingking Soonyoung saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku belum mau berpisah."

Soonyoung berbalik, menemukan mata Jihoon penuh dengan gairah saat dia berkata, " _Shoot me before you go,_ Edward."

"Ha?"

Soonyoung tampak pucat saat Jihoon mulai mengendus lehernya. Anak itu berjinjit-jinjit karena dia lebih pendek dan badannya tenggelam dalam piyama hotel yang kebesaran. Semuanya memang kembali rapi setelah Soonyoung mengancingkannya dan menyuruhnya pergi tidur setelah menyelimutinya sampai ke leher.

Jadi dia tidak menyangka Jihoon akan bangun dan melarangnya pergi.

"Dengar Jihoon, aku harus bertukar dengan Seungkwan sekarang sebelum mereka curiga kenapa aku kembali sangat lama."

"Sekarang sudah jam empat, mereka pasti sudah tidur. Percuma kalau kembali."

Soonyoung mematung di tempat saat Jihoon meremas tangannya.

"Ini sudah hampir dua tahun kita pacaran."

"Aku tahu," Soonyoung membalas.

"Apakah kamu tidak mau menyentuhku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Soonyoung berseru cepat-cepat. Dia sudah menunggu momen seperti ini lama sekali, tapi bukan berarti dia akan langsung memasuki Jihoon seperti tidak punya kendali. Jihoon mungkin akan kaget kalau dia terang-terangan minta tidur bersama.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang mau pergi?"

Soonyoung membuat pernyataan saat promosi Boys Be. Dia menarik tangan laki-laki itu saat acara tandatangan di Daejon selesai; karena Jihoon terlalu dekat dengan Seungcheol dan itu membuatnya sangat cemburu. Dia hanya ingin membuatnya jelas, mengenai apa yang dia rasakan tentang Jihoon; dan Soonyoung tahu, dia menghargai laki-laki itu begitu banyak sampai tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengambil apapun dari Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya mau hatinya. Bukan yang lain-lain.

Tetap saja, Soonyoung laki-laki dan dia punya hawa nafsu.

"Ini mungkin membuatmu tersinggung, tapi kuharap kamu tidak. Tapi Ji, kalau aku tetap di sini, aku tidak bisa jamin aku bisa berhenti. Aku sayang kamu seperti ayahku mencintai ibuku. Aku akan melakukannya saat kamu juga menginginkannya."

"Soonyoung, kamu seharusnya tahu aku tidak pernah mengatakan dengan terang-terangan."

Tentang perasaannya, Jihoon memang jarang mengungkapkan. Wonwoo berkomentar bahwa dalam kesan pertama, Jihoon terlihat sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, tapi pada kenyataannya adalah kebalikan itu. Jihoon sukar untuk mengekspresikan sesuatu dan dia lebih banyak menuangkannya langsung ke dalam sebait lirik. Vernon sangat menyukai bait terakhir Smile Flower karena itu sangat menggambarkan Seventeen dengan tepat. Soonyoung tidak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan lebih jauh lagi.

Hanya saja, di saat-saat tertentu, Soonyoung menjadi was-was. Jihoon terlalu dingin. Wajar untuk mengira cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apakah laki-laki itu menyukainya balik atau tidak tapi Jihoon memang pendiam yang perasa. Bahkan saat Soonyoung nekat bercanda "Jihoon itu seksi. Dia istriku dan aku suaminya." Jihoon tidak menimpalinya balik dengan candaan yang serupa.

Mereka akan mengambil kencan di tengah-tengah peluang sempit dan bertukar kecupan singkat di balik ruang latihan. Gerakan mereka sangat ringan dan sangat kalah dari fanservices Seungcheol-Jeonghan. Maka dari itu, Jihoon yang membuat langkah seperti sekarang lumayan mengejutkan.

"Kautahu, sulit bagiku mengatakannya," Jihoon membuang muka ke samping, suaranya semakin kecil, "tapi aku ingin _kamu_. Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung nampak gugup. "Aku ..., aku juga, Ji."

"Kalau begitu ayo bercinta denganku. Atau kamu tidak mau melakukannya karena kenyataan bahwa aku laki-laki?"

Soonyoung mendorong badan kecil Jihoon ke dinding, mengurungnya, dan bicara dengan nada dalam. "Aku sangat tidak suka kalau kamu berkata seperti itu, Jihoon."

Jihoon menurunkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap pacarnya sama sekali.

"Aku takut kamu belum siap. Aku tidak mau membuat penyesalan dengan meladeni ajakan setengah sadar dan nantinya kamu tidak senang karena aku melakukan ini secara sepihak."

"Tapi aku tidak mabuk. Kau juga tidak. _Kita_ tidak mabuk. Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Saat Soonyoung memandangnya, mata Jihoon sangat gelap oleh nafsu. "Miliki aku."

Alarm bahaya di kepala Soonyoung jadi konslet.

* * *

Soonyoung terkesiap ketika dia menyadari bahwa mereka tidak memiliki pelumas dan karet kondom. Dia membuka nakas dan memukul kepala sendiri karena tentu saja, tempat mereka menginap bukanlah hotel cinta yang menyediakan barang-barang intim untuk pasangan bulan madu.

Jihoon terengah-engah karena sentuhan Soonyoung sangat membakar dan laki-laki itu sangat mendominasi. Dia bertanya, "Kenapa?" karena Soonyoung tiba-tiba berhenti memberi hisapan pada tulang selangkanya.

"Kita tidak punya lubrikan."

Soonyoung tidak mau membuat Jihoon kecewa untuk kembali menolak. Lagipula, Soonyoung tidak sudi meninggalkan pacarnya yang sudah sangat terbuka untuk tidur ditemani pendingin udara. Jadi Soonyoung pikir dia akan menggunakan liurnya sendiri untuk lubrikasi.

"Berlutut." Soonyoung menyuruh. Jihoon yang bingung cuma mengikuti instruksi pacarnya untuk bertopang ke kepala ranjang dan dua lutut. Dia membelakangi Soonyoung dan hanya suaranya yang terdengar di belakang punggung.

Soonyoung menyodori Jihoon jari-jarinya.

"Basahi mereka."

Jihoon menjilat ujung jari Soonyoung. Soonyoung menjambak rambut pacarnya dari belakang dan memasukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabar. Jihoon merasa sangat submisif, tapi di satu sisi dia menyukainya.

Soonyoung mengecup pelipis Jihoon saat pacarnya itu merasakan sesuatu yang panjang, basah, dan asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Soon?"

Dia menampar bokong pacarnya main-main. "Panggil Edward."

Itu hanya segelintir dari rahasia mereka. Karena mereka sudah dekat sejak era pelatihan di agensi, Soonyoung mengusulkan agar mereka memiliki nama panggilan satu sama lain. Di waktu-waktu tertentu saat mereka hanya berdua, Soonyoung pasti menggunakan nama kecil tersebut alih-alih memanggil Jihoon dengan namanya. Edward adalah panggilan untuk Soonyoung, dan Jean untuk Jihoon. Awalnya Jihoon tidak menanggapi Soonyoung; tapi setelah dipikir, lucu juga untuk memiliki nama rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua mengetahuinya. Tidak sepenuhnya mereka yang tahu, sebenarnya, karena Soonyoung selalu berkoar-koar kalau dia datang dari Amerika dan namanya adalah Edward.

Jihoon melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Soonyoung sedang berusaha memasukkan jari tengahnya. Dia menarik jarinya keluar saat Jihoon menggerung dengan alis yang naik. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Cuma aneh saja." Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Soonyoung kembali membawa jarinya masuk. Dia tidak mengalihkan perhatian kecuali pada ekspresi pacarnya. Kemudian, dia menambahkan digit saat Jihoon terlihat tidak keberatan.

Jihoon mengeluarkan gerungan kucing saat Soonyoung menggerakkan jarinya dan memasukkannya satu-satu ruas berurutan. Soonyoung tampak sangat fokus saat melakukannya. Dia membuat gerakan menggunting sambil mengecup bokong Jihoon yang berisi.

Jihoon mengerang, "Ah!" keras saat Soonyoung menumbuk secubit daging di dalam tubuhnya. Dia merasakan kombinasi aneh yang menyenangkan dan membuat ketagihan di saat bersamaan. "Ketemu." Pacarnya menyeringai.

"... Barusan itu apa?"

"Prostatmu, Sayang."

Dia membanting badan Jihoon kembali telentang di ranjang. Lalu mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah. Dia tidak langsung menimpa badan pacarnya, melainkan menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan bertumpu tangan seperti posisi orang push-up.

"Lihat aku dan rileks, Jean."

Jihoon mengangguk.

Soonyoung membuka kaki pacarnya, dan lubang di tengah-tengah kaki Jihoon sudah begitu basah karena dia membuat persiapan dengan cukup baik. Jika boleh bangga, hidung Soonyoung pasti sudah sangat panjang melebihi Pinokio sekarang.

"Kamu boleh cakar aku kalau rasanya sakit."

Jihoon mendorong dada Soonyoung saat pacarnya meremas bokongnya dan menggoda bibir rektumnya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan katup penis miliknya.

"Aku takut."

"Tidak apa-apa. Percaya padaku."

Jihoon meraba dadanya sendiri, merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat riuh di dalam. Sebenarnya dia sangat malu saat mengatakan takut, karena dia yang memulai semuanya dan membuat mereka berada dalam situasi tersebut. Tapi dia memang punya kekhawatiran, karena dia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Soonyoung hanya pernah membantunya masturbasi selama mereka pacaran. Bagaimanapun, Soonyoung sangat pengertian sebab dia tidak berkomentar apapun.

Soonyoung mendorong kemaluannya masuk dengan sedikit paksaan.

"A-ah. Ung."

Paha Jihoon bergerak tidak nyaman dan tangannya hampir menahan bahu Soonyoung tapi pacarnya lebih cepat bertindak. Soonyoung mengunci dua tangan Jihoon di atas kepala. Anak itu memandang dengan pandangan bertanya. Aura dominasi Soonyoung sangat kental dan Jihoon tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana saat ditatap dalam olehnya. Penis Soonyoung masuk seinci-seinci. Kadang, dia akan berhenti sebentar saat merasakan rektum Jihoon menjepitnya terlalu erat.

"Longgarkan sedikit, Jean. Aku tidak bisa masuk kalau kamu masih _menolak_ ku." Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut dan keringat menetes dari lehernya. Tatapan Soonyoung sangat tajam, dan Jihoon memiliki dorongan untuk membalasnya.

Soonyoung mengisi tubuhnya seperti dia kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Ow."

Jihoon meringis. Matanya terpejam. Soonyoung ikut meringis saat tahu punggungnya dicakar pacarnya saat dia sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan terbiasa."

Soonyoung terlihat khawatir dan dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, jadi dia hanya melakukan seperti apa yang terlihat di film-film biru yang pernah dia pinjam dari rental. Dia mengusap dahi Jihoon yang berkeringat, menyikat anak-anak rambutnya yang basah, mengatakan sayang, mencium bibir Jihoon dan menukar liur mereka sementara Jihoon masih berusaha untuk membuat dirinya rileks. Dia sangat tidak berpengalaman untuk urusan ini, kecuali menjadi penonton, tentu saja.

"Sakit?"

Jihoon mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca tapi tidak sampai menangis. "Perih."

Kurang-lebih, Soonyoung mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jihoon karena dia juga perjaka. Di usia 20 awalnya, pengalaman paling jauh yang dia punya soal seks hanya pernah meremas dada perempuan saat mapel P.E. Sisanya: teoritik, alias belajar dari tumpukan kopian 3GP video ganda campuran, kadang-kadang kalau dia sedang mau main solo, dia menyetel ganda putra. Jihoon yang merampas waktu pertamanya. Mereka sama-sama sepakat mencuri pengalaman satu sama lain. Kalau mau jujur, kelaminnya juga sakit karena Jihoon kelewat gugup sampai tidak sadar kalau dia menjepit Soonyoung sangat kuat. Tidak peduli pada perempuan atau laki-laki, Soonyoung pikir seks pertama akan terasa sakit selembut apapun mereka melakukannya.

Soonyoung bernapas di telinganya, "Maafkan aku."

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Atau kita sudahi saja? Kita bisa melanjutkannya kapan-kapan. Lagipula aku masih bisa masturbasi di belakang." katanya. Dia sungguh tidak suka menyakiti Jihoon dalam konteks apapun.

Gerungan Jihoon terdengar seperti kucing kecil, dia menggeleng. Sudah kepalang jauh dan basah, tidak mungkin dia mau ditinggal begitu saja. Dia berusaha keras untuk nampak rileks karena enggan membuat Soonyoung berpikir itu adalah kesalahannya.

Soonyoung mengubah kunciannya menjadi genggaman. Tangan Jihoon dilepas dan salah satunya langsung meremas seprai. Soonyoung menunduk, memberi tanda seperti gigitan nyamuk di dada dan leher Jihoon. Jihoon menggeliat apabila Soonyoung memainkan putingnya dengan lidah, tapi Soonyoung tidak berlama-lama di sana karena Jihoon kurang suka. Dia kembali mencium bibir Jihoon, kali ini sampai bengkak, mengusap matanya dan memberi kelopaknya kecupan karena Soonyoung romantis melebihi seorang Pangeran. Soonyoung benar-benar menunggu Jihoon, dia tidak egois sama sekali.

Soonyoung menarik tubuh selatannya saat Jihoon memberi tanda untuk bergerak. Jihoon tergugu karena Soonyoung bergerak sangat perlahan. Rasa kulit yang bergesekan dengan kulit membuat sensor sarafnya meremang. Tidak lama kemudian, Soonyoung mulai bergerak lebih cepat.

Betis Jihoon diikat ke pinggangnya. Napas mereka berkejaran seperti lomba lari. Jihoon tidak tahu dari mana Soonyoung belajar bercinta, tapi rasa sakit yang tadi menguasai kepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang dan terganti dengan kenikmatan. "Edward."

"Hm."

"Kwon Edward."

"Ya ..."

"Edward,"

Soonyoung mengusap pipinya, "Ya, Jean."

"Cium?"

Soonyoung bergerak di dalam tubuh Jihoon seperti piston dan dia melumat bibir Jihoon yang memintanya.

Jihoon mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk leher Soonyoung dan membawanya mendekat. Badannya sedikit-sedikit selaras gerak dengan pinggul Soonyoung yang maju-mundur. Ketika kelamin pacarnya menyentuh prostat, jari kakinya refleks menekuk dan dia mencari apapun untuk diremas.

"Masih sakit?"

Jihoon tidak membalas tapi Soonyoung tahu, pacarnya mulai bisa menikmati dan membalas gerakannya. Anak itu meracau tentang _panjang_ , dan _besar_ , dan _keras_ , dan banyak kata-kata kotor lainnya sementara Soonyoung terpejam untuk menikmati perpanjangannya yang diremas. Soonyoung memuji pacarnya dengan _tampan_ , dan _manis_ , dan _imut_ , dan menyebutnya _moci putih_ karena bokongnya kenyal dan menimbulkan bunyi yang lucu saat pangkal pahanya bertepuk di sana.

"Sialan kau, Edward." maki Jihoon saat Soonyoung sengaja menggoda dengan bergerak sangat lambat padahal dia mau menjemput ejakulasi. Jihoon merasa kesal dengan ejakulasi kering karena itu hanya membuat pening.

"Cinta kamu juga, Jean."

Soonyoung masih terus mencari titik yang tepat dan Jihoon terkejut, pahanya otomatis melingkari pinggul pacarnya. "D-di sa..na," Dia memandang Soonyoung seperti meminta lebih. Soonyoung menusuk lebih keras ke tempat yang membuat Jihoon gila. "Memohonlah, Jean."

Jihoon berpegangan pada lengan Soonyoung saat laki-laki itu mengguncangnya semangat seperti ketika dia bernyanyi Hurricane. Peluh berjatuhan dari tubuh Soonyoung, karena dia sangat gampang berkeringat. Jihoon ingin memujinya seksi tapi semuanya tertahan di mulut karena dia sibuk mendesah.

Soonyoung menggeram dan menghirup leher pacarnya. "Di dalammu sempit sekali."

Jihoon berkata, "Tidak. Tidak." tapi tubuhnya tampak sangat membutuhkan. Soonyoung melingkari tangan di pinggang pacarnya dan menahan paha putihnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Suara Jihoon nyaris hilang karena dia sangat vokal dan berteriak "Edward! Edward! Edward!" dengan berisik sambil mencampurnya dengan geraman.

"Kamu milikku, Jean."

Soonyoung benar-benar dibuat tidak tahan ingin ejakulasi saat melihat wajah seks pacarnya. Anak itu menangis, tapi Soonyoung tebak bukan karena dia kesakitan seperti di awal. Airmatanya jatuh dan bercampur dengan liurnya sendiri; Soonyoung melapnya dengan ibu jari dan membawanya ke mulut sendiri.

Jihoon bernapas lemah saat dia tiba dengan mani yang menyemprot perut Soonyoung.

* * *

"Soonyoung."

"Ya, Dik."

"Aku bukan adikmu!" amuk Jihoon.

"Baiklah, Cantikku."

"Jangan panggil begitu. Aku bukan perempuan."

Soonyoung tertawa, "Oke, Istriku."

Muka Jihoon langsung merah. "Jangan panggilan itu juga. Memangnya sejak kapan aku jadi istrimu?"

"Di masa depan, tentu saja. Kalau besok kulamar, ya besok jadi istriku." Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dengan gemas dan mencubit hidungnya. "Kalau sekarang masih pacarku."

Jihoon mencium punggung tangan Soonyoung. "Terima kasih untuk seksnya."

Itu adalah seks pertama Jihoon untuk seumur hidupnya. Tahun ini dia akan berulang tahun ke-22, dan dia sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Dia menatap langit-langit, tangannya mengenggam tangan Soonyoung yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Lebih dari onani biasa."

Jihoon menarik selimutnya sampai hanya matanya yang terlihat. Dia menguap dua kali sebelum memunggungi Soonyoung. "Selamat tidur."

Soonyoung gelisah. Dia bergerak-gerak di tempatnya dan kelaminnya nampak dari dalam selimut mereka. Dia ingin memeluk Jihoon tapi takut pacarnya mengamuk, jadi dia hanya memanggil, "Um, Sayang?"

"Apa?" Jihoon menjawab setengah menggerung. Matanya lumayan berat. Dan satu hal yang benar-benar dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah tidur karena hari sudah subuh.

"Kamu lupa?" tanya Soonyoung. "Aku belum ejakulasi. Penisku masih bangun. Satu kali lagi boleh, ya?"

.

.

.

"Kau pasti bohong." Jihoon merasa horor.

"Aku serius, Jean."

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **zula's note** :

kelar sore tadi. heran dah kenapa kalo bikin porn ga mutu gini cepet jadi. giliran niat lanjutin multi-chapter berasa otak wa mampet banget hic. keanya aing kudu periksa kadar kegulaan soonhoon dalam darah #gakonek. _**shoot me before you go**_ itu liriknya agak porn, kalo kamu perhatiin jelas2 *bikin skandal*

ps: lanjutan _**spring is gone by chance**_ udh jadi, tgl publish. ada yg masi minat baca itu gasi?  
ps2: kalo ada, aku bakal mindahin fik itu dan semua ff mc-ku yg lain ke wattpad. *inget utang*  
ps3: akun ffn ini akan kuisi sama oneshot oneshot saja. cz os-ku kdg terlalu panjang(?) *cape*  
ps4: tbh aku bego wattpad tp kl mau foll, uname-ku (et) Azura (underskor) Eve. masi kosong si.  
ps4: ada epilog sedikit di bawah, jangan lupa dibaca wkwkw.

* * *

 **Epilog—**

Paginya, Seungkwan nampak kesal. Dia memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran. Lalu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jihoon sambil bersilang tangan.

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?"

Soonyoung mengusap matanya yang masih sepat. Dia nyaris tidak mengenali Seungkwan karena belum sadar sepenuhnya. Untung saja dia tidak cukup sinting untuk meninggalkan bajunya. "Hei, kaupikir sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan pagi dan tidakkah kau akan bertanya kenapa aku datang ke sini?"

"Kenapa?" Soonyoung bertanya, tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kaubilang hanya perlu dua jam di kamarku dan Jihoonie?!"

Seperti dikejutkan, Soonyoung baru ingat kalau tadi malam dia lupa kembali bertukar kamar. Anggota lain pasti curiga. Soonyoung menggigit lidahnya di dalam mulut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena Lee Chan berisik sepanjang malam. Kau harus bertanggungjawab pada berkurangnya jam tidurku dan perutku yang lapar."

Jeonghan menguap saat lewat di belakang punggung Seungkwan. Mukanya mengenakan masker binatang dan kakinya beralas sandal kelinci. Di belakangnya mengekor Jisoo yang di tangannya ada secangkir Americano hangat.

"Sudahlah, Kwanie."

"Jeonghan Eomma!" Seungkwan merajuk.

"Mereka kan pacaran. Masa Jihoon harus dipaksa sekamar dengan kamu?"

"Pacaran ...?"

(Soonyoung berkeringat dingin.)

Seungkwan membuat mimik terpana seolah-olah dia baru mendengarnya sementara yang lain tampak tidak terkejut pada omongan Jeonghan. Seungcheol mengusap tengkuk, Seokmin berujar "Oh yeah." dengan aksen Inggris yang sangat gagal, dan Minghao bicara dengan Junhui dalam bahasa ibu mereka. Bahkan Chan hanya memainkan ponsel dengan santai! Jadi di sini hanya dia sendiri yang tidak tahu?

Vernon mengajaknya makan eskrim dan Seungkwan berceloteh padanya betapa dia merasa dikhianati karena anggota merahasiakan fakta bahwa dua kakaknya berhubungan, darinya.

Jihoon tiba di belakang Soonyoung beberapa menit kemudian; jalannya sangat pelan. Dia mengeluh sakit pinggang, lalu menggelayut di bahu pacarnya dengan manja. "Siapa, Soon?"

"Pagi, Ji. Bagaimana dengan lagu barunya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Sudah jadi, kok. Liriknya akan kukirim ke Bumzu Hyeong nanti siang." katanya. "Kan, Soon?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan kaku-kaku seperti robot. Jihoon tampak tidak memikirkan apapun karena anak itu memang agak polos.

Mingyu mencoblos susu kemasannya dengan sedotan keras-keras. "Akhirnya Jihoon Hyeong tidak perjaka lagi," celetuknya, yang langsung dipukul buku terjemahan tebal oleh Wonwoo.

* * *

Completely fin! Yg baca sampai bawah sini, kalian pasti cantik! #ganyambung. Wajib tinggalin review ato ga didatengin Seungkwan loh nanti #g.


End file.
